


倾城之恋【港昀】

by Taochx



Category: Luwin - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 港昀, 董思成 - Fandom, 黄旭熙 - Fandom
Genre: 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Kudos: 7





	倾城之恋【港昀】

黄旭熙撑开伞，踏进瀑布般咆哮的暴雨。路上的行人很少，偶尔有车辆匆忙驶过，激起飞扬的水浪。左右张望了几秒，他压低帽檐，在路口停了下来。冬天的几个月下过很多场大雨，现在气温倒是比往年同期明显高一些，穿着夹克外套也并不会冷。这个天气打车比往常困难一些，还好这雨来得快去得也快一会儿就停了，黄旭熙才打到了车。  
拍摄地点附近的小巷子里，他终于见到了撑着伞的董思成，后者远远就看到了他，正在像小学生一样用力地挥手，脸上依然是一对上他就会出现的羞涩的笑。将人搂进车里黄旭熙的手就开始不老实地在他腰间揉捏，一边又摆出正经的神色：“winwin哥拍摄辛苦了，给你贴心按摩一下！”董思成被他闹得有些痒，却依然乖乖地任他揉圆捏扁，脸上还带着拍摄时的妆，耳根却悄悄地红透了。  
两个人黏黏糊糊地到了家，董思成掏出钥匙打开门，下一秒就被黄旭熙扑到门板上吻了上来。黄旭熙的唇厚厚的很性感，触感却软而炙热，含住自己的唇认真地吮吻着，不安分的舌头也顺势绞缠上了自己的。董思成想起那一年拍摄MV，自己面对那架装飞机的大飞机时对黄旭熙说的话：“就像你和我一样。”那时黄旭熙还一头雾水地回答：“可我装不下你呀。”他不禁笑出了声。黄旭熙看他这种时候还走神，轻轻地在他唇上咬了一口，然后就拉着他直奔卧室。  
这张大床上留下过无数次两人的欢爱，黄旭熙的热情愈发高涨，胯下已经硬到不行。他手忙脚乱地一边扯自己的裤子一边扯董思成的，额头上已经急出了一层细细的汗珠。  
董思成被他身体熟悉的温热味道包裹着，也早已有了反应，看他冒失的样子却忍不住咬着嘴唇笑了，拉开他的手细心地替他褪下裤子，俯身捧起他的温柔地啜吻，随即整个含入了口腔。黄旭熙倒吸一口气，忍不住挺了挺腰，将自己送得更深。董思成被顶到喉咙，有些难受，仍在努力地吞咽。  
黄旭熙被爱人柔软地包裹吮吸着，身心都无比地畅快，许久没见的焦灼情绪都缓和了很多，抚着他的后颈，乖乖配合着释放在他口中。  
看到董思成艰难地咽下口中的白浊，抬起头用湿漉漉的眼睛望着自己，简直心都要融化。Winwin很害羞，在床上却总是很配合照顾他，主动脱掉裤子，又从床头柜里拿出润滑剂给自己扩张。黄旭熙盯着他细白的手指进进出出，终于忍耐不住，有些粗暴地将他拉到身下，抵在入口轻蹭了几下就全根没入。  
这一下进的极深，董思成痛呼了一声，又尽力放松，让双方都更好受一些。旭熙在生活中很照顾自己，在性事上又总有些莽撞。小别半个多月，他的力道愈发的大，简直要将自己贯穿。好在两人确定关系以来做爱很频繁，他很快找到了合适的频率和位置，抵在敏感点碾压时剧烈的快感几乎将自己淹没。董思成体内越发灼热，前面硬起的那根也开始滴滴答答地流下液体。  
他眼角发红，几乎要被黄旭熙的力道撞飞出去，双腿紧紧地缠住后者的腰，嘴里无意识地喃喃着：“旭……旭熙，轻一点……”  
黄旭熙爱死了他小猫一样声音和神情，俯下身去细细地吻掉他的泪花和嘴角残留的白浊，又毫不留情地将他的嘴堵了个严严实实。  
折腾到天黑，黄旭熙将筋疲力尽的董思成抱去浴室清洗干净，两人才开始躺在沙发安静地聊天。  
“你在那边的活动都结束了？”董思成先开口问道。  
“嗯，今年的情况也不能有太多行程，录了单曲，MV，还有两个线上活动”，黄旭熙看着他微微上扬的眼角和深黑的瞳孔，环在腰上的手又紧了紧，“以后就有更多时间跟你在一起了，开心吗？”  
董思成看他一眼又很快笑开，嘴角浮现浅浅的梨涡。在一起这么长时间，还是没改掉这个对视就发笑的习惯。  
确定关系后两人很快从宿舍搬了出来，虽然并没有告知队友们两人的关系，但大家也是早就心知肚明，毕竟以前朝夕相处时，两人的缠绵暧昧都被看在眼里，当事人不说，兄弟们也就不便挑明，反而颇有默契地帮着在公司那里掩饰。

入冬以来气候非常反常，过于温暖不说，过多的雨也让人怀疑这是冬天还是夏天。果然不久就流行起了全球大范围的传染病，传染性和重症率都很高，死亡人数也不断攀升，一时间处处人心惶惶，各国都进行了严格的人流管控。娱乐业算是首当其冲，组合的活动几乎停摆，原计划的各种演唱会、FM都被迫取消，连专辑的准备工作都暂停了，甚至于想回国探亲和录节目都成了遥不可及的梦。  
作为一个出道才一年的新组合，原本就需要频繁刷脸去打开知名度和市场，现在遇到这种不可抗力，不但原定计划和前期宣传泡了汤，还不知道什么时候能重新开始活动。经纪人愁眉不展的同时也给成员们施加了很多压力，偶像的青春时光过于短暂，实在浪费不起这一年半载。还好成员们都是乐观主义者，平日里在一块也尽量欢声笑语。而董思成和黄旭熙两人一边着急的同时也有些暗自窃喜，两人刚在一起正是如胶似漆的时候，这样一来平白多出了很多亲昵的时间。  
去年黄旭熙被抽调成立了新的组合，最近一直在跟随那边的队友活动。加上董思成新来了几个拍摄任务，两人这半个月都是忙忙碌碌，倒是很少有相处的机会。  
董思成从沙发另一头拿过颈枕，黄旭熙倒是有些不满起来：“winwin哥有我还要枕这个吗？我的胳膊明明更舒服吧！”董思成笑着将颈枕垫在对方颈下：“好好好，你枕它，我枕你，行了吧？”  
颈枕有一模一样的两只，是两个人以前一起买的。那时他和黄旭熙成为队友的时间还不太久，作为同公司的z国人认识的时间倒也有两年多。  
初见黄旭熙时，只觉得这男生皮肤黑黑的，比其他练习生都高出一截，肢体倒挺灵活，看起来有点像在国内时见到的体育生，后来才知道果然是练体育的。黄旭熙那时也才十六七岁，夸张的大眼睛占据了半张脸，安安静静地对着他笑。  
在异国娱乐公司的z国孩子很难不抱团取暖，两人也很快熟识了起来。那时董思成天天看他在身边笑着闹着，蹦蹦跳跳的样子像只可爱的大狗狗，想着有个这样的弟弟也挺好，于是在各种场合和活动都会主动去照顾他。享受照顾的黄旭熙当然也对他很是感激，每次都想着加倍去回报他，于是日子一天天过去，两个人反而越来越亲近了。  
是什么时候这种感情慢慢变质了呢？董思成也说不清，或许是在黄旭熙每次见到他都会笑嘻嘻地凑过来，每次站在一起都要拉着他的手或者搭着肩，每次看到他的新造型都会真心地夸赞：“winwin真的太suai了！”于是自己也慢慢变得一对上他的视线就会笑开，开始享受和他的skinship，认真地去夸他饭做的好吃，尽管那只是普通的拉面煮年糕。  
这样细水长流般的慢性毒药，总是在最后致命的那一刻才会让人发觉。当黄旭熙提出要买一模一样的颈枕时，他毫不犹豫地答应了。出来的路上他才想起来问对方为什么选颈枕，黄旭熙一本正经地说：“我希望我们都能像颈枕一样，一直围着对方给他温暖和依靠。”董思成的心脏突然不正常地跳了起来，像被这句话砸在了上面。  
在这一年最后的一个月里，他们终于有机会回了趟国。董思成在家只呆了三天就又要飞回公司，和黄旭熙在机场碰头时还是无比的失落。黄旭熙如往常一般将他拥进怀里，却在他耳边悄悄说了一句：“winwin，我们在一起吧。”

两人在沙发上聊了很久，从组合的活动聊到对家人的想念，甚至还聊到了世界范围的瘟疫。黄旭熙说：“我觉得这也是一个提醒，人们吃野生动物总是有风险的，每吃一次，这种小小的可能性就会累加，天长日久，就总会造成这种严重的后果，这世界上什么事情都是这样的，量变引起质变。”董思成认真地点点头：“旭熙老师说的太好了，鼓掌！”黄旭熙知道他在揶揄自己，也一点不生气，而是把人狠狠地蹂躏了一顿。  
在一起后的这几个月闲暇太多，他们几乎每天都做爱，在卧室，厨房，浴室，阳台，还有客厅的沙发和地板，少年人的爱恋太炽烈，每时每刻都要黏在一起，也有充足的时间在每个地点尝试所有想尝试的。董思成心里总是偷偷庆幸可以有这么多的时间可以享受和黄旭熙的二人世界，却又暗暗唾弃自己恋爱脑，大好时光不去专心搞事业，又想到还好现在不用工作，要不然想要维持这种地下恋情太困难了，说不定还得被迫在事业和爱情之间做抉择。  
时间过得比想象中还要快，转眼间到了年中，瘟疫终于得到了控制，组合的活动也开始重启。公司给的定位是这次主打z国市场，于是黄旭熙和董思成两个z国人人顺理成章地被指派为组合代表，各种宣传、节目都是“官方搭档”，同吃同住、同床共枕也变得理所当然。黄旭熙自然不会错过这种机会，在镜头前时时都要表白他的“winwin哥哥”，每次都听得董思成脸红心跳，羞涩到不敢直视镜头，引的不少粉丝津津乐道于两人的cp感。  
镜头下黄旭熙就更加肆无忌惮，每次上台前都要拉着董思成在无人的角落激吻，收工后回到酒店更是要做个天昏地暗。董思成向来温顺，对他的要求来者不拒。  
国内活动结束的时候发生了另一件意想不到的事情，z国南部多个省份因连日不断的暴雨引发了前所未有的洪水，董思成的家乡也受到了波及，交通中断，通信线路也中断了  
他心急如焚，恨不得马上飞回家，却束手无策，只能一边团团转一边掉眼泪。  
黄旭熙倒是冷静很多，一直安抚宽慰还不忘帮他想办法。董思成才终于想起国内还有一些朋友或许可以帮忙联系，几经周折总算接到好消息，爸妈告诉他家里地势高所以大家都很安全，物资也都被送到各家各户，让他千万不要担心。  
挂完电话董思成悬着的心终于放了下来。黄旭熙从身后把他整个揽进怀里：“这下放心了吧？”  
董思成点点头：“还好，等这次洪灾过去了我一定得回家看看。”  
黄旭熙在他侧脸落下一个吻：“到时候我陪你一起。”  
每年年中本来就是汛期，只是谁也没想到这次会这么严重，好在救援的措施一直很及时，两人也帮不上什么忙，只能各自拿出积蓄向国内捐了款，按照原计划回了公司。  
公司对两人这次的活动还是比较满意的，帅气外形加国籍优势，在国内上了不少综艺，也接到了很多商务，当然，最重要的是成功吸引了一批粉丝，包括两人的cp也变成了组合内大势，董思成听到经纪人的夸奖忍不住偷偷瞪了黄旭熙一眼，而对方却还是像以往一样，挂出招牌的灿烂笑容，让他瞬间气不起来。

只是之后董思成没能像预想中的一样抽出时间和黄旭熙一起回家看看，公司在h国也安排了一系列的活动和舞台，希望让组合在世界范围内增加知名度，这样一来，忙忙碌碌地就过去了两个多月。组合活动刚刚结束，黄旭熙又被通知进行新组合的行程，公司对新组合寄予厚望，计划在出道一周年纪念日发行专辑后进行全球巡演。  
这个消息对热恋的小情侣而言简直是噩耗，恋爱这么长时间以来，他们还没有过这样久的分别。临行前的一天，黄旭熙特意推掉了工作陪董思成玩了一整天，去了他们之前一起去过的汉江和南山，又去吃了两人都喜欢的T国菜。  
晚上又下起了暴雨，只是董思成一点也没有听到，他的耳朵已经被自己走调的呻吟和黄旭熙的低喘占据，混杂其中的是身体的撞击声和黏腻的水声。  
黄旭熙握紧董思成的腰，从背后用力贯穿，每一下都准确地擦过董思成的前列腺，引发身下人的肠道剧烈的收缩，玉白的背已经泛起了一层粉红。这是董思成最喜欢的姿势，他觉得自己的小腹已经被黄旭熙点燃，像着火一般滚烫。灭顶的快感让他头皮发麻，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。黄旭熙将他抱起来摆成坐姿，紧接着又是几下狠狠的深入，董思成尖叫出声，前面射出几股白液。  
黄旭熙爱极了他的身体，明明看起来如玉一般冰凉剔透，抱在怀里的时候却这么柔软灼热，像是岩浆一般包裹着自己，直到自己融化在他体内。  
“winwin，我爱你，永远爱你。”他一边大力地进出，一边在董思成耳边低语。  
回应他的，是董思成轻叹着的吻：“我也永远爱你。”

黄旭熙结束了一天的舞台，正在车上昏昏欲睡，突然远处传来一声巨响，车猛地停了下来。成员们都从睡梦中惊醒，只见车窗外的行人们都在四散奔逃，尖叫声、哭喊声、汽车喇叭声混作一团。  
“司机先生，请问发生什么事情了？”队长前辈开口问道。  
司机摇摇头：“具体不清楚，听起来像是爆炸。”  
这下大家都没有心情再睡了，巡演的行程还没有结束，却遇上了这种事件，不知道能不能平安回到h国。经纪人给公司打了电话，又派了几辆车和一些保镖，几经波折总算回到了入住的酒店。  
董思成洗完澡正躺在床上刷手机，突然看到一条新的热搜：“x国首都发生内乱”。他心里咯噔一声，赶紧点进去，每一条新闻都让他心头一紧。  
“x国首都多处发生爆炸事件，疑是该国反对派所策划。”  
“x国大选之后社会矛盾激增，反对派在首都多处进行恐怖袭击。”  
“时局动荡，内战一触即发，x国新政府将何去何从？”  
董思成的手不禁发抖起来，他迅速拨通了黄旭熙的电话，里面的“嘟”声都听起来如此漫长。  
“喂，winwin？”电话里传来黄旭熙的声音，有点沙哑。  
董思成心头一松，眼泪瞬间掉了下来：“旭熙，你今天怎么样？有没有受伤？”  
“哈哈哈，没有，你放心吧，我这么壮，跑得又快，一定会保护好自己的。你怎么还没有睡吗？”黄旭熙故作轻松地回答。  
董思成带着哭腔的声音传来：“我刚看到新闻，都快吓死了，别的成员们都还好吗？”  
“我们都很安全，之后的行程也取消了，应该很快就能回去，你千万别担心，好好休息，乖乖等我回去就好了。”黄旭熙听到他哭心都要碎了，连忙放软了声音安慰他。董思成一向有点胆小，这次肯定被吓坏了。  
“我想你了……你们现在还能回来吗？”  
“放心，我们肯定很快回去的啦！公司一定会把我们弄回去的！”黄旭熙信誓旦旦地保证。  
两人聊了两个多小时，直到手机自动关机了才停下。黄旭熙自己心里也非常忐忑，如果接下来事态不断恶化，恐怕回去真的没那么容易。呆在这里多一秒，就多一分危险。  
第二天成员们都没敢出酒店房间，等待着公司安排好飞机送他们回国。到了晚上十点，黄旭熙的房门突然被敲响了。  
他打开门的瞬间几乎要晕倒，董思成居然站在门外！  
一时间也不知是惊喜还是惊吓，他只好迅速把董思成拉进房间，把行李丢到一边就开始检查对方有没有受伤。  
董思成抓住他的手：“我没事。”  
“你怎么这会儿过来了？太危险了！”黄旭熙忍不住出声责怪。  
“对不起，我只是想陪着你，不管在哪里，不管有什么危险，我都想陪在你身边给你依靠。就像它一样。”董思成从背包里取出那个熟悉的颈枕。  
黄旭熙鼻子一酸，眼泪涌了出来：“winwin，我爱你，我会永远陪着你的。”  
迎接他的，是董思成温暖的拥抱。  
接下来的几天其他各州相继发生了两派武装冲突，平民死伤惨重，首都反而风平浪静了起来，黄旭熙和董思成大着胆子去了著名的景点圣母像，据说，在这里许的愿望都能实现。  
以往的日子这里总是熙熙攘攘，如今倒是空空荡荡了。  
董思成抬起头，仰望着圣母慈悲的面容：“我希望可以和旭熙永远在一起。”  
说完转身问：“旭熙，你有什么愿望？”  
黄旭熙耸耸肩：“我之前的愿望是，winwin可以勇敢地去做任何他想做的事。现在看来这个愿望已经实现了，你已经非常勇敢了。不过”，他话头一转，“你把愿望说出来它还能实现吗？”  
董思成神秘一笑：“当然可以。因为我不需要圣母帮忙，就能自己实现它。”  
他从口袋拿出一枚卡地亚的戒指，认真地举到黄旭熙眼前：“旭熙，你愿意永远和我在一起吗？”  
黄旭熙颤抖着嘴唇，很久才发出声来：“我，我很愿意。”  
“那就太好了”，董思成开心地笑了，把戒指套在他手上，“你看，我的愿望也实现了。”  
虽然时局非常紧张，天空却一点也没受影响，星星又大又亮，和每个晴朗的日子没有任何不同。董思成依偎在黄旭熙肩上问道：“旭熙你看过《倾城之恋》吗？”  
“呃……没有……”黄旭熙有些尴尬地回答。  
董思成并不在意，而是自顾自说道：“是张爱玲写的故事，以整个香港的沦陷为代价，成全了两个人在一起。是不是很像现在的我们？”  
他又摇摇头：“不对，我们现在应该是‘倾国之恋’了。”  
黄旭熙听了，只是傻呵呵地笑着，将他抱得更紧。

一阵尖锐的铃声黄旭熙从睡梦中惊醒，拿起手机关掉闹铃，屏幕上清清楚楚地显示“2025年10月28号”。  
原来是这样啊，怪不得会梦到那么久以前的事情。他抓了抓头发，胡乱地洗漱一番，出发去了自己的面包店。爸爸已经在店里忙碌了，见到他呵呵笑着递过来一个汉堡：“快趁热吃吧。”  
黄旭熙接过汉堡，大口地咀嚼着。突然又想起他，不知道他在哪里，今天在和谁一起吃蛋糕？算来算去，自己只陪他过了五次生日啊。  
当他们同居的事情被媒体拍到时，自己抓了抓头发，有些手足无措。而董思成在镁光灯下挡住了脸，手却更紧地挽住了他。  
公司高层非常震怒，他们的组合是多年来力捧的对象，也被寄予了重新创造偶像时代的厚望。Cp是宣传营销、吸引粉丝的好手段，然而坐实的恋情带来的却会是毁灭性的打击。  
社长和经纪人的意见非常一致，无论如何也要将这件事澄清，这段时间两人必须分开，也尽量不安排任何行程，等风头过去再将拆散到不同分队彻底解绑。  
黄旭熙听了之后无法反驳，毕竟组合不是自己和董思成两个人，自己也没有任何任性的权利。  
“为什么要分开？说到底，我们也没做任何见不得人的事情吧！”董思成突然站起来，语气激烈地反对。  
黄旭熙知道他是外柔内刚的性格，却没想到他反应这么强烈，忍不住拉了拉他：“winwin，你先冷静下，现在舆论很不好，我们得解决这件事情。”  
社长敲着桌子道：“做偶像本来就不是你们想的那么简单！说任何话，做任何事前，先想想你们是为了什么来到这个公司，又为了什么出道，是为了梦想！这几十年来公司推出了多少顶级偶像，你们本来可以成为其中的一员，难道要将未来站在顶峰的希望和过去的辛苦训练白白断送吗？”  
董思成看了他一眼：“旭熙，你也赞同我们以后分开活动吗？”  
黄旭熙咬紧了嘴唇，最终还是没有说话。  
董思成的怒火仿佛一瞬间烟消云散了，他慢慢坐下，说：“对不起社长，我愿意接受您的安排。”  
接下来的一段时间，经纪人看得非常紧，两个人再也没有任何说话的机会，回共同的家也变得绝无可能。如同社长的策划一般，两个人的恋情实锤被重金买下，舆论风波被“队友情”遮掩，董思成和黄旭熙被分散到两个国家的分队中，进行完全不同的组合活动。  
董思成去A国前一天，私下里找到黄旭熙，说：“我送你的戒指，请还回来吧。”  
黄旭熙的心一下子揪紧了：“winwin，你……我们以后还是可以在一起的，你先不要这么……”  
董思成打断了他的话：“我知道以后会怎样，你要是不愿意还就算了，就当我从没送过。”  
黄旭熙嗫嚅了许久，还是摘下戒指还给了他。  
再然后呢？黄旭熙回忆着，再之后他就将戒指丢进了汉江，头也不回地走了。还是被他看穿了呀，说着永远爱他的自己，说着永远陪着他，给他依靠的自己，其实并没有那么爱他，也没有那么勇敢。  
相反，是看起来胆小的他，无论是在一起，还是分开，他才是勇敢的那个人。也是他，付出了超出自己很多很多的爱。  
黄旭熙看过一本书，上面说温带季风气候的冬天是寒冷干燥的，那么，冬天本来就不应该有频繁的大雨，就像自己，本来就配不上他的爱。  
后来，黄旭熙的偶像事业也并没有做到顶峰，这是个太吃青春饭的职业，在很短的时间内没有大火，几乎就注定了只能默默退出。不过几年工作下来，他也攒了不少钱，回到香港开了一家面包店，就像自己出道前憧憬的一样。  
其实，他也没想要大火，董思成走后，他才发现自己对于组合的活动很难再像之前一样热情。这是吞噬了他的爱情试图作为养料的职业，也是埋葬了无数人的青春和热爱的职业。算了吧，他想，用爱情做垫脚石走上顶峰，本来就不是我最初的梦想。  
2020年是黄旭熙心中最魔幻的一年。这一年，前所未有的多雨，瘟疫、洪水、战乱，一个个接踵而来，但还好，洪水的毁坏被及时抢修，战乱也在各国的帮助下及时平息，人们在入冬前成功开发出了疫苗，于是瘟疫也无声无息地消失。  
还有那个人的爱，也是这样来势汹汹，席卷着他冲过了一段梦一般的旅程。又在入冬的时节，消散得无影无踪。


End file.
